Home tonight
by 3R
Summary: Una noche, en una playa, pensamientos de Dean. Gen. Meta SPN. Al hilo de la temporada 12. No big spoilers


_**Mi problema con Supernatural es que mientras Dean Winchester siga siendo Dean Winchester, nada dejará que me aburra de esta serie :P**_

 _Aunque esta temporada no me está dejando muchas más opciones._

* * *

 **Home Tonight**

No es la primera vez que Dean Winchester piensa que hay algo erróneo en su manera de enfrentarse a la realidad. Ya es tarde, Sam estará en el búnker investigando inútilmente como si los viejos libros recopilados por una panda de bibliotecarios apartados del mundo fueran a darle la solución a todos los problemas que tienen entre manos.

Dean deja el Impala fuera de la playa, junto al camino de tierra que se adentra en la oscuridad hacia el sonido del oleaje. Piensa en llevarse una linterna, pero al final usa la aplicación del móvil. es un trayecto corto, unos cincuenta metros y la marea ya empieza a bajar.

Se sienta en la tierra mojada y se quita las botas y los calcetines para enterrar los dedos en la fina arena. No hace frío, pero la brisa nocturna hace que la humedad se cuele entre la tela de la camisa. Dean se abrocha la chaqueta sin pensar.

No es la primera vez que se siente así. Cansado hasta el punto de plantearse si desaparecer. Dean no cree que hacerlo, meterse en el agua y nadar hasta que le fallen las fuerzas, fuera a importar a nadie. Hoy no.

Debería estar acostumbrado. Esta es su vida, ir de caso en caso y tratar que alguien pudiera tener lo que un cazador, un asesino como él, no podrá tener nunca. Normalmente sería suficiente. Normalmente es suficiente. Y las ocasiones en que no lo ha sido, pues bueno, podía autoengañarse y decirse que tenía gente a la que le importaría perderle.

Hace tiempo que no espera que a Sam le importe, no está siendo injusto con su hermano, vale, sí le importaría, pero podría continuar con su vida, ya lo hay hecho otras veces. Con el ángel no puede contar en ningún sentido. Y Mary, bueno, a ella no puede culparla, sólo a sí mismo por pensar que alguien que se dedica a lo que ellos se dedican podría tener un hogar de verdad.

Analizando todo con frialdad no debería estar cansado, sino enfadado. Debería estar en el búnker, con Sam, investigando, discutiendo. Haciendo que el menor tratara de justificar lo injustificable para poder enfrentarse a él y dejar salir esa frustración que lo está asfixiando. Decir cuatro barbaridades y que Sam le mire de esa forma que sabe, que le hace sentir una mierda, pero una mierda que importa a alguien.

Está tan cansado.

Lo peor es eso, que lo que debería ser rabia, furia, es sólo cansancio. Una losa que lo está aplastando y contra la que no puede hacer absolutamente nada. Nada.

No quiero pensar – le pide a nadie, a sí mismo

Porque pensar ahora es sólo añadir más peso a esa losa. Añadir una losa más por cada error, por cada fracaso, por cada pérdida, y sólo uno de ellos, sólo uno, ya es insoportable.

Por favor, no quiero pensar – murmura enterrando la cabeza entre las rodillas – por favor.

Y esa es otra. ¿De qué sirve pedir nada? Sabe que nadie escucha, y si alguien lo hiciera no sería precisamente para ayudarle.

Al final piensa, no hay interruptor que funcione para apagar los recuerdos cuando no hay nada cerca. Piensa. En su padre, en las veces que le vio mirando al vacío sentado en el capó del impala en un área de servicio, con una cerveza en la mano. Antes creía que sólo pensaba en su madre. Ahora sabe que había mucho más crispando las callosas manos alrededor de la botella.

Dean suspira. Se vuelve a calzar y estornuda un par de veces de vuelta al coche. Apenas empieza a amanecer y la luz es suficiente como para andar a trompicones por la arena hacia el reflejo del primer rayo de sol en uno de los espejos laterales.

Tú nunca me fallas – musita agradecido al ingenio de metal acariciando el capó como si estuviera vivo.

Al menos, esta vez, no la ha recordado a ella. Dean se queda paralizado, ¿por qué ha tenido que recordarla a ella? No es justo, no quiere, no puede volver a pensar en ella, en lo que hizo, en lo que pidió al ángel, en lo único que Castiel no ha fallado.

Ella tampoco lamentará perderme – se dice en voz alta y encuentra consuelo en oír su propia voz, fuerte, decidida.

Es como un rayo de sol colándose hasta el fondo de su pecho. No puede contar aquello como un fracaso, sino como un triunfo, por mucho que doliera. Está hecho, y está hecho bien. El sol empieza a iluminar con fuerza, coge las gafas de sol.

Contesta el último de los mensajes de Sam, tienen trabajo y aún tiene un trayecto de casi doce horas antes de recogerlo. Conecta la radio, sintoniza una emisora tras otra hasta que los acordes de "Home Tonight" armonizan con el rugido del cincuentenario motor.

 **FIN**


End file.
